freelancer
by serus black antihumannature
Summary: a psychopath gets inserted in to Yusuke's body dark si au gore
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is yusuke urameshi yea that yuke but that was not allways me but lest not talk abought my past life so when I woke up I was 6 it was a shock and for fuck sake why did it have to be in japan I hate this country the olny good thing that comes from here is art but at least I am not in north kr so I started to meditate to find my spirit energy it was eazy I even made a spirit gun while I was looking at it my fucktrad of an ex jdf of a father came in the room so I shot him with it thats what u get for beating me for no rezen u cunt I put my hand down and start crying my mom walks in and she is shocked at the sight my dads head exploded she is so drunk she calls the cops thay take her and me to the police station we get questioned I say I dont know what happened one sec hes walking in the room the next his heads gone all wile crying to put on a show after a few hrs thay let us go thats when I desided I need to lay low so the years roll by I get stonger I beat all the bullies eazy but it was when I turned 13 in 1989 I got the attention of sakyo it was when I want to tokyo to see the sights and find a shady hocker that I met him I was walking in the shady part of town at night and some thugs where being drunk assholes to me I told them to fuck off and knocked the frist fuckhead down the street the other thugs started to run then the man I would call sakyo came up with his hands up then he ask so kid what is some one like u doing here at this hr and I said tried to get layed but if u have work I might be interested he said haha kid ur just my style y dont we get some thing to drink and we can talk so we walk in to this bar we get are drinks from the bar and we go in to one on the privet rooms I take a lazy sit on my side he asks me if I am from around here I tell him I live In Sarayashiki he asks me my name I say u first so then he said he name was sakyo I said u can call me red so then we get to talking it turns out he needs mussel for a job u see theres this group out there that needs to be taken out thay came in to a friend of minds territory and cuting in to my friends bizness if u do this for me I will make a place for u in are syndicate and I can pay u 2800000 yen I tell him I am freelance but I will take the job do he gives me the info and tells me to meat him at his hq when the jobs done I found there hide out there eather asleep or doped up on opium I use sperit shotgun to take them all thay look like swiss cheese and these guts every where when i know i killed them all I steal the drugs and put them in 2 duffel bags that where on sight I run to the pick up pont an I see him with 2 other people one is a realy tall and burly man the other is a short and slander I go up to them I say I have a perzent for u I throw one of the bags of dope at him the short mans arm extends like luffy from one peace and he grabs it my face it in shock then the biger man asks me to fight so we spar and I have the upper have I would say I am at b class with all the traning I put my self throw skiping school then he gets stornger but I keep matching him but after 20 minets I am exzosted paining on the ground sakyo said frist time fighting a demon i am saprized with a power like urs u would be not have run in to others then he drops a duffel bag next to me I open it up to see a the money and a phone number he then said all was use a pay phone if ur looking for work call but there are no garinties I will have any thing for u after resting up for a good few hrs I run home my moms passed out from getting drunk and I take out 800000 yen and leve it on her end table with a note on top got another job heres the rent for a while then I proceed to put the money and drugs in to my safe the sun was rizeing and I was like fuck it time to sleep I proceeded to passout on my western syle bed


	2. Chapter 2

So I wake up its dark out side I go to the shower and clean my self up put on some new closes and walk to the living room my mom got a bottle of Bacardi 151 thats half full she yells son get ur ass over here we need to celibate that job u did I say hell yea I sit down and we get plastered she dose not ask me any ?s cuz she knows better and she knows I do a few jobs from the local mob here and there so we get shit faced watching light night tv I sober up by the time morning comes I take another shower and put on a suit and Feodora then I think I have to get rid of most of this stuff so I put a brick in my suitcase I dip moms passed out so its what ever I lock the door and go to mob boss kira to try and unload this shit I get to his hq the bouncers let me in I go up to him and say I might have something u might be interested in buying kira said ok let me see I open up the suitcase and put it in front of him he takes out the brick and cuts it open for a taste he then said how much I say 70000 yen a key kira said how many can u sell to us I say 100 what he dose not know is I have 200 bricks total he tells one of hes underlings to get the money he tells me to come back in 2 days with the rest so get the money I tell kira see u latter so I decide to go to the arcade for a few hrs till a good restaurant is opens up by the time I am done eating I go for a jog to patrol the area I after I bin jogging for a few hrs I see kazuma with out me egging him on he actually gets good grades and is trying to get in to a good high school and collage he still gets the willies but I ant gana train him think back on it a never meat kayko I mean I seen her around but she thinks I am a myth to positive and feminine for my testes so I deside fuck it time to train so I train my body and spirit energy for the rest of the day by the time I get home the sun set my mom is messing around with one of her home brew kits I say I gana hit the hay she said ok so I pass out on my bed 2 days latter I am redying the stuff in a duffel bag I run at speeds faster then the human eye and go to kiras hq the door on the roof is allways open for me I go down stares and see him I drop the duffel bag in front of him he drops a duffel bag down in front of me with the money I count the money while he counts the drugs we confirm with each other its all good then I leve from the roof a few moths pass by and i call sakyo I say hi there its red from a few months ago he said I am gald that u called the men I was with last time where wondering if u wanted to go on a job with them meet me at the bar we where at last time at 20:00 for the details then he hangs up so its 10 in the morning I deside to run the Tokyo and enjoy some time there while I wait bt the time I get there is 19:50 hrs I go to the bar I see the toguro bothers I oder my drink and we go to a privet room the big one is like we know ur real name is Yusuke Urameshi my name is naruto toguro an this is my bother Shageki toguro but if u like we can be called mr big for me and mr Small for him over there I say ok mr big mr small u can call me red now whats the job well we need u to sneak in to the U.S.S.R embassy and kill a spy it pays 10m I know thats ones on the low side for this type of thing but are frinds in high places are cheep fucks and dont want it linked back to them we will take a 10% finders fee if u take the job I take the job and get all the details it turns out this guy is spiritually aware turns out the Americans and soviets have a secrete programs for psychic solders and spies and that the government spooks of japan just contract the underworld to get things done thay pay cheep compated to other people but if u do a job for them thay make the government look the other way most of the time so I tell them I have to do some recon few a few days and when I finsh the job to meat me where we frist met in that empty lot the night aftter the job so a few days pass by and nothing is really off the guy is pretty ruteen he is eather at home ot work so I break in to his house at night but he wakes up I use a spirit gun that as big as his body he uses his own blast move its canceled each other out but he is totally exzosted then I charge another spirit gun of the same size a vaporize him then I set his house on fire and dip so I met back up with the toguro bothers the next day and there a tall man that look nondescript in a suit so I walk up to then I ask whos the new guy he said call me agent sake he throws a duffel bag I open it to see the yen and a note with his number on it he then said call me if ur looking for work red or should I say freelancer I say hope to do more bizness with yall and leve by the time a get home its morning I put away the money in to my safe and I go to sleep


	3. a new sprit detective

i dont own shit

I was walking dow the street on day there was a cowd I see what go on its in in thew after noon on my off day I cut throw the crowd and I see kuabara kasame cose me got hit by a car and there a little kid cying then I look up and see kuabars gost and then he just figers out hes dead and not hulustionateing then boton shoes up and give he the talk of notexpecting him dieing and take hime to spit work to give him a nother shot then I think wehat the fuck times gos on and I atend kuabaras funural I paY MY RESpes then sit down kikeo is crying profusely then one of theses shit bag teachers come up to me and says what is a drop out doing here ur disrecting kubaras good name then in perfect english I say showing some fucking respect to a man that I could I saved if I was walking a little bit faster and ur collectivist mind set is retarded maby u need to read some max striner and learn some physiological egoism u elitist pick the room gos quit for a few secons then kubaras sister whent up to the teacher and told him get out of here yuske mite not have bin close to kuabara but what he said is the true ur lucky most people are not fluent in English or fa-loss-a-fee or u would look like an ass I bet u dont even know what hes talking abought and u call ur self a teacher get the fuck out of here he did nothing but show respect till u came at him he then leves then she turns at me and says hi my isshizuru and I thank u for comeing but for those of use not well vesed in english I will aske u to leve then I say just one moment I just wana check a pusle if thats ok with u I just did not think kazuma would do something like that till I saw he body on the ground and the medics distracted by the boy he saved then she said fine but after that u can leve then I got to the casket and take he pule I feal it then I turn to the woman and say take his pulse I mite be tripping she then dose and says what the fuck my bother is alve I am gana sue the shit out of some one and someone that has a cellphone call the ambulance I then open my suit case to take out a cellphone its big and clunky but it dose the job I call then get the information to the dispatcure and we wait the emts come and chech the boys pusle I note there not the sames ones as last time thay feal the boys pulse and take him out of the casket to the hisptial then a man approaches me and says thank u I would have killed my son if it were not for u if theres any thing I can do just ask then I go all godfather on him I offered my help but I do not need any thing from u as of right now but I might call u up on that favor then he start to lol nice god father reference by the way my name is shnji whats ur then I say mine is yosuke I think I will be going now I hope for a fast wake up and recovery I then leve its bin a few months since kubaras fural its spring time and kuzuma made a full recovery a week ater his funeral whern I am aproched by a man with red hair whereing a perple school unifore he says freelancer I want to talk then I say in english what do u want and y are u dressed in perple u mite as wle be whereing rembow but theres any thing wrouge that even tho gay pride in this country is nonexstent in the public eye he then says this is my school uniform and ur look no one heard u even thow u just kick there ass and tell them to move to north keara so back to bizness I have a ? for u if u had to give up ur life to save some one u love would u then I say dose that person have ur concent and are there loop holes kruma says then come with me I proseasod when we get there the obect is the forloe hope it take the life of one who uses it I need it to save my mother then I say what if when using it some one else make a conditary with thay save ur life we both have pely of sperit engery and inclueing that deam engery I segence benth it so when are make the wish then he says to tarow tiem gos on we make the wish he both live but then kumzma shows up yuke what are u doing her I then throw him the miror and say maby u should look in to ur pervus coworkers before u juge the swition then boton shows up and I say bule hird female get the miror and talk to ur empoloyt abour ur orgizes track react with its emploies with the same job title she then sars at me then she says what have u told kzuma then I say I told him to ake to that ? U know ur harble at gathering intel if u actual coperated with governments that have black op spyic divtions and nogotion pece with the 3 kings of deaon world u would cut down on so mutch bullshit u know feed them the pole pots and josif stlins of the world most people are sumb bags any way but no u wana gandstand I swere it like u want a never ending could war ur like the nobles of eruper fighting to power and land yet ur option are stronge then u but just want top be left alone and rule there kindoms u want to invate and how would u know that I croced the miki of of and I tock one of ur exemplys and his frind with me also reshing the tech that can make a protal helped I astion convided renze to olny eat convect sex ofenders and yes he is doing fine then boton said we are leveing now are kurama u are under arest then I say so what his saying is moms life now a crim u have a sick sence of jice old lay then se say I am not old u humans are just have short life spands then I say she lady u take old as an insult the perimis of giza are old and thay call them a marval then kurama cut in thats enuff freelanser ur funny but I am gana turn my self in I swere if I did not know better I would think u where a deamon but u know ur ponts are going over her head she is just a cog in a masheain unable to think for her self just takeing order for fear of punshment krum an boton then leve then kuzuma came up to me and asked is it true then I said yes y would I lie there is still a sprit dective leve in japan but she is a raceist biget not saprized by how the general populis looks at farguners I refue to use the wold in jaspize for a restion but I digress talk to bule hair lady then he says her name is boton then I say I dont care if her name is fuck me up the ass and dont tell her u told me ur name I want to get in her head make her think u own me that mutch then he says yea I know we then leve the roof time gos on its summer now I get a call hay red is mr big I have a favor to ask u I have an old frind that lives in the mountians shes looking for an aprentic I need u to get the gig I will own u a shit ton and I will give u a spot in the drak torment on my team this year then I say shure but if ur team wins I get to make the requst ten he said fine I hang up the phone god dame it if I did not know abought the sprit orp I would not be noting this I think I then make my way to gen kai at the secualed time and date I get aproched by a munk looking dude freelancer is that u I then look up to see Kazemaru what the fuck u doung he body grading go boring u know u can just get a passport and buy a visa to america right I know u know how to londer ur money then he said well I was thinking of moveing japan sucks for starting a bizness and then having some one elce run it I swere its so anyaning I think I am gana take ur advice now that ur here I wont stand a chance but this will still be fun then kuzua aproshes me yuke want are u doing here and tell me some thing to prove its u then I say ur sister is respectble harce female that done give a fuck abought gender roll then he said ok thank god its u I thought u where that rando guy who is he hes a budy gourd and thats y my frind told me to come then Kazemaru said who is this freelacer and my name is Kazemaru then I said hes sperit word new laky and dont u know how to be discreet the whole munte heard u then kuzuma said shit I thought I was being quite then I said I was jokeing u where olny load with ur issal ? But u stial brought up sasption we then where interuted but ggki and it when as canon then when I got to the sprit strth machen I made it hit 999 even holding back omy power I payed the other gets and got perfect scores then she aprched me and said let me guss toguro still cares then I said if he dident I would not be here also u know the berlin wall fell right then she said u younging have no respect these days then I said thats y I plain to move to the usa one day japan is not the place for me even thi land has the same ethocentic nationist coulture its repuleise then see strats to lol that a god one kid maby if I had a head like u I would do the same thing but now its time for the next round plz folow me to wait for the others revolutionary u know if sprit would could intervine in ur actions u would have bin assnated by now then I say I know but its worth the risk btw if the next round is life or death can u watch me up with the guy whereing pare beads with a black hate something is off abought him then she saids she thing I the waited in a room as it wild up with out people the last person to enter then she leads up to a bulding its pictch black she then said here are the match ups freelancer vs Shorin then she gos on kazuma is fighting the guy that where the helmet now we start my fight I power up and run up to him and puch me so hard he hets knocked to the flor and cofs up blood then I say show me ur ture power holding back will olny get get killed like rezen supidty gentizeing all us humans like a dumb d class would u kill human to learn there techneeds but ur to spipisd to tarn ur body he then drops he discize then I use more power and splater his head winer freelancer ithen walk out side boton aproches me u know ur luky king yama retrided then I say u know who gave u consent to rule y dont u go to north korea I think u would feal more comterbule there then sea saisd comparing athery to north korea thats in ur file u know ur going to hell then I say haven is for GARND STANDING BITCH THAT WANT TO BE SLAVES SO FUCK U TOO FOR WHATING ME TO LIVE BY SOME BULLSHIT STANDERED THAT IS UNRELISTIC I BET U PEOPLE WOULD WRIGHT A PEACE TEATY LIKE THE TRETY OF VESAY AND START A NOTHER WAR then she said we are not nogoshition with deam would king thats out of the qustion and that come from qumna him self then I say that tell the grown ass man to stop looking like a baby and maby he can tink like a ration adult but then agin most humans cant do that then boton said ur suck a lost couse I swere what whould u do to work with us and invation or some one sending a shit ton of musaku bugs to earth but I would count that as an act of war the she said then I will can tact u if suck an event ocures and then she get randos sole and leves then after a while I sence the battles and every ots alive but rando the lose walk away is shame its come down to the semifinles me kuzu the ninga dude \and the lest guy was guy with guyes and tshit that I am a sceptic then genki said al reget we are moveing to the semi fineals but we need to change ven to we go to a valy I feal the sole then sing in english walking throw the valy of death dont give a fuck and u know how it is then genki said I wan man just said this a place where many ware where fought and the engery from this bales and remintsa o there soles still exsit now for the frist match up me have freelancer vs kuzuma we got to starting ponts then genki said go kuabara make his spit sword but I am allread behind him and knock him out then the next mich happens and the ninga take out the other guy eazy with his sprit blast but the guy is still alive but barly then we hare are battle I end it as quikly as possible and knock him out before he can even get off a blast then genki come up to me how did u move so fast and u barly used any sprit energy then I say training in a gravitron helped alot then she sead shoe me ur full power I then let open the fuled gates then she said I would say ur s rank no wonder sprit wourld wont come after u thay dont even have strong euff fighters to beat u now after I heal these bozos let the traing comence ok let me just run home quick and give my mom rent money so I do that I get back in a few minets then I say to genki its nice to serce my legs then gen ki just loled and the training comenced


End file.
